Etre un Vasto Lorde
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Le combat fait rage, la fureur des Vasto Lorde décuple leurs forces, mais quelque chose d'autre se joue entre les coups et les blessures. Une forme d'attirance animale, que se passe-t-il à l'abri des regards ?
Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Je tente un pari risqué en postant un texte comme ça de part le pairing spécial. Ce n'est pas simplement un UlquiIchi parce que là il s'agit d'Ichigo en Vasto Lorde. Je l'aime grandement, admirablement sous cette forme. Il m'a bluffé, c'est tout, rien à ajouter.

A force de parler avec une amie qui aime ce couple, je me suis laissée tenter, l'inspiration a fait le reste. Elle m'a gentiment dédicacé des fanarts d'eux, je lui dédie ce texte.

Pour toi ma petite **Zexy** Murcielago.

Bonne lecture lemonique,

Peri.

* * *

~oOoOo~oOoOo~oOoOo~

 **Etre un Vasto Lorde**

~oOoOo~oOoOo~oOoOo~

* * *

Ulquiorra était en difficulté, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se trouvait en phase de perdre un combat. Cet humain n'appartenait pas au commun des mortels, d'ailleurs sa nouvelle forme le montrait bien. Pourtant le Cuatro l'avait vu mourir de ses propres mains, le trouant à la poitrine, l'étranglant avec son appendice. Comment se faisait-il qu'il réussisse le tour de force de renaître avec cette nouvelle apparence ? Sa pression spirituelle l'écrasait, chargée d'une incroyable aura de tuerie. Pendant que l'Espada du Vide fuyait, son poursuivant le talonnait de près, hurlant à la mort. Des coups d'œil rapides indiquèrent au Hollow qu'il était en mauvaise posture. Quand il releva la tête pour regarder droit devant lui, il tomba sur Ichigo en face. Il ne vit pas le coup venir, Ulquiorra fut envoyé avec perte et fracas contre une immense colonne de granite qui parsemait le désert.

Sonné, il se releva avec un peu de difficulté et encore une fois, son assaillant l'avait rejoint. Se dressait dans toute sa splendeur, un Vasto Lorde semblable à ses congénères. Ichigo n'avait plus rien du jeune homme impétueux, à la place se tenait un être d'une animalité sans limite, un Hollow d'une puissance équivalente à la sienne. Son masque recouvrait entièrement son visage, ses yeux jaunes luisaient d'une soif de meurtre, son hierro d'une blancheur inouïe était d'une résistance pareille à celle de Nnoitra. Et bien sûr, signe qui ne trompait personne : son trou à la poitrine indiquait que plus rien d'humain n'habitait le roux. Sa longue chevelure flamboyante dévalait son dos comme pour renforcer l'idée du sauvage qui avait pris la place d'Ichigo. Dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, une onde de choc retentissait partout autour de lui, ce qui incommodait Ulquiorra qui se sentait écraser par cette force brute.

L'espace d'une seconde, l'Espada fut impressionné, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à son adversaire mais quelque chose en lui le réjouit. Oui, parfaitement. Depuis le début il décela un potentiel hors du commun chez ce jeune Shinigami, désirant l'affronter dans sa forme finale. Ulquiorra était on ne peu plus servi avec ce rival, car finalement, Ichigo était à lui et non à cette panthère déchue. L'imbécile avait pensé pouvoir lui ravir sa proie, seulement le rouquin appartenait à la trempe des guerriers, nul doute qu'il allait emporter la victoire. Et maintenant grâce à ce combat violent, il se révélait au paroxysme de ses capacités, transcendé par la puissance d'Ulquiorra et par cette envie inébranlable de protéger les autres. L'Espada esquissa un sourire fugace à la vue de son pair, se releva et riposta en se jetant sur lui. La lutte reprit de plus belle entre coups de poings, de pieds, d'esquives et de feintes.

La plaine tremblait sous les reaitsus débordant de fureur, les ondes de choc retentissaient dans un fracas assourdissant, le sable était projeté de partout. Quand Ulquiorra tentait de poser des questions à ce Vasto Lorde, il n'obtenait aucune réponse à part un cri déchirant qui lui transperçait les tympans. Ses tympans déjà forts fragiles de par sa nature. Même sous sa deuxième forme de Resurreción, il n'arrivait pas à en venir à bout. Lui aussi subissait des dommages, les marques parsemaient son corps pourtant résistant. Ses lances vertes n'atteignaient pas leur cible, Ichigo les désintégrait avec une facilité déconcertante. Soudain sa tête fut prise par la poigne de son ennemi qui l'entraîna dans les airs, cette pression contre son crâne le faisait souffrir puis elle s'écrasa sur la surface rugueuse d'une colonne. Ulquiorra gardait ses yeux grands ouverts, ne maîtrisant plus la situation. La stupeur le gagnait peu à peu, jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir un tel revirement de situation. Quelque part, il ressentait quelque chose s'apparentant à de l'excitation. Excitation d'avoir déniché un adversaire à sa taille capable de lui infliger de telles douleurs. Enfin le combat devenait intéressant. La première personne qui le faisait vibrer ainsi et suscitait son intérêt depuis des millénaires, réveillait en lui des émotions méconnues. La vie prenait tout son sens à cet instant. La soif de gagner, de l'anéantir mais aussi de le posséder, de capturer son cœur si pur. Ichigo détenait une âme noble, lavée de méchanceté, de vice et cela décuplait l'ardeur d'Ulquiorra et toute son attention.

* * *

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais ressenti de pareilles choses envers quelqu'un. Ses combats perpétuels avec les autres Hollows ne lui apportaient rien, pas même une prémisse de joie. Seul dans ce désert hostile, le noiraud avait gagné en puissance, se débrouillant comme il le pouvait privé de ses cinq sens. Et maintenant son existence en prenait un, un but ultime : affronter cette créature venue des entrailles du Hueco Mondo ou de la rancœur d'Ichigo. En fait peu importait sa provenance du moment qu'Ulquiorra pouvait se frotter à lui.

Au dessus d'une colonne, Ichigo – enfin ce qui s'apparentait au jeune Shinigami, faisait exploser sa pression spirituelle. Ni une, ni deux, il décocha une lame d'énergie pure grâce à son _Getsuga Tensho_. En échange, il reçut un _Cero Oscuras_ qu'il bloqua de justesse avec le sien. La boule lumineuse s'intensifia pour exploser, la déflagration fit voltiger les combattants qui se retrouvèrent projetés dans les airs.

Ulquiorra ne mit pas longtemps pour reprendre ses esprits, malheureusement il fut trop lent car déjà au dessus de lui s'élevait la terrifiante silhouette du Vasto Lorde. L'Espada eut juste le temps de le détailler des pieds à la tête, de prononcer un juron, que l'autre lui envoya un coup de poing magistral qui le fit traverser littéralement le mur d'une colonne.

Assommé dans les décombres à l'intérieur du cylindre, le noiraud se relevait avec difficulté. Sa grande faculté à réfléchir l'avait aidé à analyser les techniques de ce nouveau Hollow, or rien ne le préparait à ses attaques. Elles étaient irrationnelles et impulsives, données sous le coup de son instinct primaire. Ulquiorra se trouvait dépassé par la situation, ses sens pourtant disparus, l'inondèrent entièrement. Depuis bien longtemps il n'avait éprouvé de telles émotions entre excitation, crainte, intérêt et désir. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Aizen l'avait toujours guidé, pensant à sa place, lui dictant ses ordres. Dorénavant une toute autre forme de pensée s'insinuait dans sa chair, celle de survie mais de découvrir la force cachée d'Ichigo. Et il l'avait à portée de main, tout ceci exacerbait son envie de lutte, Ulquiorra savait pertinemment qu'un seul d'entre eux survivrait. Cet état de fait le remuait.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de cogiter plus qu'une ombre trancha la perspective donnant sur l'extérieur. Ichigo venait d'entrer dans l'interstice béant et voilait la lumière du dehors. Sa longue chevelure cuprique s'agitait derrière son dos, portée par une brise légère. Sa proie était devant lui. Un grondement venant du plus profond de sa gorge se fit entendre, le Cuatro ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait. Par méfiance il se mit en position de défense. Ichigo réitéra ce bruit d'intimidation. Sa raison s'était envolée dès sa métamorphose. Seul son ennemi en ligne de mire lui dictait de le tuer. Ou de le prendre. Il ne possédait certes plus la capacité de raisonner en des termes concrets, il désirait seulement anéantir cet être à part et le surpasser en puissance. Vivre ou mourir, tels étaient les mantras qui tournaient dans son cerveau archaïque. Il utilisa son sonido pour se positionner au plus près de l'Espada. Ce dernier écarquilla au grand ses prunelles mélèzes et observa l'allure basique de l'autre. Nul doute que de trépasser dans un combat final comme celui-ci, représentait un belle mort. Néanmoins un frisson non définissable traversa son épiderme endurci. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, une fascination naissait pour cet adversaire si particulier. En sa présence, Ulquiorra était en danger et c'était justement ça qui lui provoquait une vague de chaleur dans tout le corps. Ce sentiment de courir à sa perte, de ne plus avoir le dessus, de perdre le contrôle.

Sa vision des choses se voyait chamboulée par son rival. Il esquiva un coup et se déplaça à la vitesse de la lumière, mais une fois de plus, le Vasto Lorde entrava son chemin. Il se manifestait plus rapide, anticipant ses mouvements. Ulquiorra sentit une poigne de fer écraser sa gorge, son dos buta contre la pierre formant un amas au milieu de leur antre. Pour montrer sa supériorité, la créature hurla de nouveau. L'Espada du Vide ne pouvait plus bouger, prisonnier de l'étau qui comprimait son larynx. De sentir le roux au plus proche de lui, le renversa. Quelque chose grondait au fond de ses entrailles, la nature barbare de ce Hollow lui plaisait à perdre la raison. Quelqu'un le dominait enfin, il devait lutter pour sa peau et cela l'émoustillait. Car même en tant que créature sans âme, les plus bas instincts refaisaient surface. Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant pour se laisser envahir par cette pleine puissance qui le dépassait.

Ichigo, plus exactement son Hollow, contemplait son congénère retenu par sa main, il respira son odeur musquée. Sa peur enfouie ressortait car il la dénichait, allant la chercher au plus profond du noiraud. A cet instant l'étrange animal ralentit ses mouvements. Il s'approcha lentement pour appréhender son adversaire, ses phéromones dégageaient une fragrance particulière. De prime, sa puissance colossale traversait le corps de la bête. Des frissons d'adrénaline galopèrent le long de son bras pour se répercuter au plus profond de son ventre. Son grondement se fit plus rauque, moins prononcé, comme un dragon ronronnant prêt à s'endormir. Peut être baissait-il sa garde ? Possible. Cependant Ulquiorra ne tenta aucun geste pour se dégager, captivé par ces flammes barbares qui dansaient dans ses yeux. Il ne les lâchait pas des siens. Ainsi dans les débris de leur combat, coupés dans leur élan, les deux Hollows s'observaient l'un l'autre sans prêter la moindre attention au monde qui les entourait.

~oOo~

Plus rien n'avait d'importance en cet instant. Tout se jouait entre domination et soumission. Le Vasto Lorde rapprocha encore son visage jusqu'à pratiquement toucher celui antagoniste. Son souffle brulant se répercutait sur la peau opaline de l'Espada numéro quatre. Ses expirations fortes exprimaient toute la sauvagerie enterrée en lui. Ulquiorra avait peur. Ce sentiment d'infériorité montait comme une poussée de pression, il ne bougeait pas. Quelque chose en lui attendait la suite. Depuis sa vie en tant qu'âme perdue, c'était la première fois que cet émoi le submergeait. Entre les bras de ce monstre, il se sentait à sa place, quelqu'un lui ressemblait. La suite arriva très vite, le Vasto Lorde sortit sa langue pour venir la passer le long de la joue d'Ulquiorra, comme pour goûter sa proie. Cette sensation inconnue dérouta l'Espada, à sa plus grande surprise le contact ne le répugna pas, loin de là.

Ichigo se baissa un peu pour continuer son exploration olfactive sur le corps d'Ulquiorra puis remonta au niveau de son visage. Il défit son emprise, ce qui libéra son prisonnier. D'un geste soudain, il se plaqua contre le corps fin du brun et posa sa propre main sur la poitrine, à côté du trou noir. Il l'observait attentivement tout en augmentant la pression de sa paume.

Le Cuatro ne savait pas interpréter ses gestes, il supposait que l'autre comparait son apparence à la sienne et peut être comprenait que quelque chose les liait. Malgré sa force herculéenne, le roux mesurait ses mouvements.

Ce toucher chauffa la peau froide d'Ulquiorra, il ne détachait pas son regard de cette main. Un arc électrique le traversa de part en part, cet animal était comme lui dans une réalité absolue et incongrue. Même avec son esprit évolué, la chauve-souris demeurait un être doté d'instinct précaire et ce Vasto Lorde le lui rappelait. Sans réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, l'Arrancar du néant agrippa le poignet adverse et le guida pour qu'il contourne les abords de son trou. Tout en lui montrant le chemin, il prononça de sa voix placide.

— Tu vois, moi aussi j'en ai un. Nous avons la même âme noircie. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es, mais tu n'es pas bien différent de moi.

Le rouquin pencha sa tête de côté en émettant un bruit caverneux, assez discret. Ulquiorra au début doutait qu'il ne comprenne ses paroles, maintenant il semblait que si. Sinon, pourquoi se faisait-il plus calme tout à coup ?

La main griffue descendit le long du torse pour se perdre sur les flancs, ce toucher provoqua une décharge de frissons bouillants à celui qui subissait. Le noiraud écarquilla ses yeux, toutefois en apprécia les sensations. Toujours avec cette main, Ichigo explorait cette peau opalescente de ses griffes sans se faire menaçant, juste un effleurement. Cette fois-ci, un tourbillon naquit dans le bas ventre de l'Arrancar chauve-souris. Il se passait quelque chose avec cette créature, il en était certain. Toutes ses certitudes sur la vacuité de l'existence s'évaporaient comme l'eau au soleil. Il ne savait pourquoi ni comment mais là, il avait une envie folle de vivre, de ressentir un émoi quelconque. La chaleur augmentait, les corps se collaient naturellement, le Vasto Lorde tendit son autre bras et posa sa main sur la joue d'Ulquiorra. Finement, il redessina les contours de ses fausses larmes de la pulpe de ses doigts. On aurait dit qu'il essayait vraiment de comprendre sa nature.

Ulquiorra arrêta de respirer, d'une part dans l'expectative de la suite et d'autre part pour apprécier cette caresse. Elle semblait si douce, presque irréelle sur sa peau lactée. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché, même lors de ses luttes meurtrières. Il se crispa sans le vouloir lorsque deux doigts dérivèrent sur ses lèvres peintes. Ils appuyaient avec insistance, allaient et venaient sur la longueur pulpeuse, à en croire ses yeux luisants, il aimait également ce contact.

Ulquiorra mit sa main sur celle de son assaillant, cela ne plut pas au Vasto Lorde qui emprisonna la nuque gracile en ramenant le visage de son adversaire contre le sien. Cette brutalité éveilla un autre intérêt de la part de l'Espada. Ichigo s'attarda une fois de plus sur les contours de la mâchoire de son opposant de sa langue brulante. Il léchait avidement cette peau immaculée, détentrice de son envie sourde. Une envie qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, car pour l'heure il ne pensait plus à le tuer. Au contraire, il semblait désirer le posséder d'une toute autre manière. Pendant qu'il laissait des sillons cuisants dans le cou d'Ulquiorra, le roux maintenait sa taille de ses deux mains. Ce dernier bascula sa tête en arrière tellement elle lui tournait, n'étant pas habitué à de tels ressentis. Il pinçait ses lèvres pour ne pas exprimer son plaisir grandissant. Car c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait. Une vague abrasive se déversait en ras-de-marrée incessant entre ses reins. Plus Ichigo le touchait, plus l'intensité de son désir grandissait, rien n'atténuait cette chaleur compressive. Seul signe qui trahissait son état fébrile : sa queue qu'il battait contre le sol pierreux, probablement pour le retenir à la réalité.

Le Vasto Lorde continuait de se saisir de la moindre parcelle de son rival, qui lui, apposa ses mains sur le torse ciselé. Sans grande surprise, son hierro était d'une dureté sans égale, ses muscles secs, un délice à découvrir. Ulquiorra se perdit entre les dénivelés des pectoraux saillants, puis coula sur l'abdomen découvert. A ce moment précis, un grognement ferme fut exprimé de la gueule du Hollow sauvage. Une seconde de battement et le brun stoppa tout mouvement, mais il se retrouva étouffé par le corps du roux plaqué contre le sien. Apparemment, cette initiative lui avait plu, il en redemandait encore. A présent, il ondulait un peu contre le bassin du Cuatro, l'acculant contre le mur en pierre. Son visage masqué était tout proche de celui d'Ulquiorra qui sentait le souffle chaud buter contre son cou. Les yeux dans le vague, il se concentrait sur le gouffre d'émotion qui l'emportait loin de son univers habituel. Il se trouvait chez lui, au Hueco Mondo pourtant rien n'était pareil. Il avait Ichigo pour lui tout seul, transformé par sa seule faute, le touchant et le dévorant. Et c'était idéalement bon. Ce genre de contact se manifestait surprenant dans le bon sens.

Poussé par la nature, l'Arrancar au teint pâle s'accrocha à la nuque de son antagoniste, s'autorisant d'entremêler ses doigts griffus dans les mèches couleur rouille. Ichigo possédait la couleur de la passion, il la portait sur lui et à l'intérieur. Le monde d'Ulquiorra prit soudain des accents de rouges, d'orangés et de miel. A l'issu de cet affrontement, plus rien ne serait pareil.

Tandis que le Vasto Lorde s'autorisait d'exprimer son plaisir en se frottant plus intimement contre la chauve-souris, elle, réprimait quelconque son. Rien ne s'échappait de sa bouche close à part quelques respirations plus bruyantes. Ses griffes s'enfonçaient carrément dans la nuque du roux, sa queue d'animal caressait son dos. Le rapprochement était effectué, nul retour en arrière possible. Les deux ennemis délaissèrent pour de bon leur combat pour un plus charnel. Désormais rien ne résonnait dans l'espace désert que les grondements rauques et les soupirs de contentement. Ulquiorra offrit sa gorge en relevant la tête pour que son amant surprenant la parsème de coups le langue voraces. Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il se laissait en quelque sorte soumettre sous le joug des attouchements. Le roux le dominait clairement en prenant ce qui lui plaisait.

* * *

La température des corps augmentait, les vibrations qui se propageaient dans le bas ventre d'Ulquiorra devenaient insoutenables. Il voulait être assouvi, et de la plus simple des façons. A son tour, il osa placer ses lèvres dans le creux du cou blanc pour y déposer un baiser. Juste un baiser afin de se familiariser avec ce lien qui se tissait au fur et à mesure entre lui et cette bête. L'essence pure de mâle dominant lui fit perdre pied, il intensifia ses marques d'affection. A présent, l'Espada du Vide marquait de sa bouche la peau blême, les préliminaires se faisaient plus pressants. Les mains cherchaient le corps de l'autre dans des gestes plus ou moins brutaux, Ulquiorra ne put s'empêcher de mordre Ichigo quand il sentit son membre contre sa cuisse. Les choses devenaient sérieuses. Poussé par l'impulsion, le roux repoussa la tête de son amant contre le mur et introduisit deux de ses doigts dans la cavité buccale pour le dominer. Il s'y attarda en s'apercevant que la sensation de la langue humide du noiraud lui plaisait. Ce dernier s'évertuait à les suçoter, mordiller, aspirer, mimant un tout autre acte. Il retrouvait son instinct bassement primaire, ce pourquoi il avait lutté toute sa vie de Hollow. Seulement là, il n'en éprouvait aucun scrupule, savourant ce rapprochement fortuit.

Etant à bout, Ichigo ne put attendre une minute de plus, il agrippa son partenaire sous les cuisses et le souleva, son dos buttant contre le minerai. Le premier poussait son bassin de plus en plus, signifiant son désir impétueux. Sa respiration était erratique, soulevant son torse spasmodiquement au même rythme d'ailleurs que celui d'Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra qui anticipait la suite avec une certaine appréhension mêlée d'impatience. Il pressentait que l'acte allait être intense et surtout bestiale. Son regard éteint s'épinglait à celui chargé de férocité. Ichigo lui écarta les cuisses, se baissa à peine puis d'une impulsion, poussa ses hanches dans un mouvement vigoureux. La tendresse n'était pas de mise entre des créatures comme elles. Le Cuatro ne s'en offusqua pas, après tout il ne connaissait pas ce genre de marque de démonstration. Son propre membre le faisait souffrir, tout son corps aussi, n'étant plus qu'amas de chair calcinée sous la servitude de son envie. Il voulait tout simplement s'unir avec Ichigo quelle que fût sa forme. Probablement même que ce sauvage stimulait son désir de s'unir, qui sait… L'intrusion de la verge lui fit mal, mais nulle commune mesure à tout ce qu'il subit auparavant. Ce déchirement du plus profond de son intimité le fit se raidir. Afin de se donner une contenance, il accentua la pression de ses bras en les resserrant autour de la nuque du roux en y plantant ses griffes acérées. Néanmoins il ne dit rien, ni ne cria, ni ne gémit. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et d'attendre que la douleur passe. Normal en soit. Un Arrancar de sa trempe n'allait certainement pas s'évanouir pour si peu, et puis, il l'avait ardemment désiré.

Tout en se concentrant, il commençait de ressentir une prémisse de plaisir naître dans son bas ventre, tout au fond de ses viscères, tandis que son partenaire entamait ses allées et venues. A chaque fois qu'Ichigo se retirait, cela lui provoquait comme un vide, un creux qui s'accentuait. Par contre, quand il revenait en s'immisçant dans son intimité, Ulquiorra se sentait comblé, criblé de milliers de décharges électriques. Finalement, la douleur passa rapidement, même s'il avait encore du mal à se faire à ce rapport charnel.

L'envie pour l'envie. Il n'y avait plus que ça entre ces deux là. Ulquiorra avait sous-estimé son ennemi au tout début, erreur fatale. Ichigo avait cru que l'Espada était le Primera tellement sa puissance le dépassait, autre erreur. Tout ceci n'importait plus, quelque chose les liait, quelque chose de plus important que le devoir de supprimer l'autre. Une émotion que les Hollows ne définissaient pas, l'ayant occulté de leur mémoire.

Ulquiorra resserra ses jambes autour de la taille fine mais ferme de son amant, sa queue s'enroulant le long d'une de ses jambes interminables. Le roux tira sur la chevelure couleur de suie tout en maintenant le corps de la poigne de son autre main. Ses va-et-vient étaient brutaux, décuplant son propre plaisir. L'Espada se cambrait à s'en rompre la colonne vertébrale, seulement soutenu à peine contre le mur qui éraflait son dos. Il était soulevé à chaque coup de rein de la part de son partenaire, sa respiration devenait saccadée. Mais toujours il ne prononçait aucun son. Malgré sa situation, il essayait de se maîtriser alors qu'un feu d'ardeur le consumait de l'intérieur. Ichigo ne faisait pas semblant, ses cris à lui perçaient l'atmosphère austère du lieu. L'excitation s'accroissait de plus en plus, personne ne lâchait rien. Dans un à-coup plus violent que les autres, Ulquiorra se tendit à l'extrême, ne contrôlant absolument plus rien. Sans qu'il ne la voie venir, une vague de pure plaisir inonda son bas ventre pour remonter jusque dans son membre durci. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était mais il se laissa emporter. Il ferma les yeux, calant sa tête dans le creux du cou du Vasto Lorde. Cette sensation d'être comprimé dans son propre corps, cette chaleur insoutenable puis enfin la délivrance. Ulquiorra se déversa sans retenir un gémissement à peine audible contre la clavicule de son amant.

Ichigo continua de marteler le corps atonique un petit moment avant de se répandre à son tour à l'intérieur. Ils demeurèrent quelques minutes, peut être une ou deux, enlacés, secoués par les restes de spasmes, résidus de leur amour.

Ils venaient de se donner l'un à l'autre. Impensable. La tension sexuelle régnante se transforma pour une atmosphère chargée d'amertume. Le roux se retira, s'écarta de ce carcan de chair qui lui offrit un immense plaisir. Il contempla une dernière fois ces yeux maussades, perles de jade délavées, quand ce dernier se gorgea de cette étincelle impitoyable. Elle illuminait le ciel sans espoir de sa vie. Ulquiorra venait de lui donner un sens, à présent il était l'heure d'en finir.

* * *

Il ne savait pas interpréter les attitudes droites et intransigeantes de cet Hollow flamboyant. Il n'avait rien à voir avec Ichigo et quelque part, si. Les deux ennemis sortirent de leur cachette l'un après l'autre sans se regarder. Seule certitude : il connaissait la fin de leur liaison éphémère, l'un d'eux devait mourir. Ils reprirent leur combat là où ils l'avaient laissé, dans un acharnement grandiose. Ulquiorra se battit sans regret, il venait de trouver bien plus qu'un adversaire à sa taille, il avait découvert le sentiment d'être attaché à une personne, même pour un laps de temps très court. La destinée en somme… Depuis le début il savait qu'Ichigo avait une âme particulière.

En l'espace d'une seconde, une affreuse sensation de douleur intense lui vrilla le crâne. Il venait de perdre une oreille. Son esprit analysa la situation à une vitesse folle, tout était terminé. Il se sentait tomber en arrière. Non, il n'espérait rien de son ennemi, non, il ne souhaitait pas être épargné. Au dessus de lui, se dressait Ichigo transformé, une boule lumineuse rouge entre ses deux cornes. Ulquiorra constata que le Hollow n'allait pas avoir une once de pitié, tout comme lui l'aurait fait. Il rendit son dernier soupir en ne ressentant plus le vide, il avait été comblé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il aperçut grâce à cet humain intriguant, ce que représentait un cœur, il l'avait touché du bout des doigts, ressentit sa chaleur. L'Espada ferma les yeux pour de bon.

* * *

Ichigo venait de se réveiller de sa perte de connaissance, pendant tout le long du combat il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Car en vérité, ce n'était pas réellement lui qui se battait mais son Hollow, prenant le contrôle à sa place.

En son for intérieur, une âme perdue se lamentait. Shirosaki se promit pour lui-même de ne jamais réutiliser cette forme spéciale, elle n'était réservée que pour l'unique être qui mérita cette métamorphose. Lui aussi avait vécu le plus beau des combats de sa vie, et quelque chose habitait son esprit. Mais en bon Hollow, il ne s'avouera jamais la nature de ses sentiments.

 **FIN**


End file.
